1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method, and more particularly relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for adding identification data corresponding to the image processing device itself to output image data to specify a device used in counterfeiting paper money and securities or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proposed image processing device generates output image data in accordance with input image data acquired by scanning an image of an original document, and generates a tracing pattern in accordance with identification data capable of identifying the image processing device. The image processing device adds the generated tracing pattern to the output image data, and prints out the output image data added with the tracing pattern as print data.
According to such an image processing device, by analyzing the tracing pattern, for example, by verifying the tracing pattern with information managed by a manufacturer or the like of the image processing device, it is possible to specify a device that has output the output image data. Accordingly, it is possible to specify a device used in counterfeiting paper money or the like. However, when the identification data is altered, a tracing pattern added to the output image data differs from the tracing pattern that should be added to the output image data. As a result, the device used in counterfeiting paper money or the like cannot be specified in accordance with the tracing pattern.
In order to prevent a tracing pattern, which differs from the tracing pattern that should be added to the output image data, from being added to the output image data, according to another proposal, determination standard data is previously stored as a standard for determining whether or not the identification data has been altered. Then, only when the identification data matches the determination standard data and it is confirmed that the identification data has not been altered, a tracing pattern is generated in accordance with the identification, data and the generated tracing pattern is permitted to be added to the output image data.
However, in case of the above-described proposal, since the determination standard data identical with the identification data is stored, the identification data can be specified based on the determination standard data by analyzing data or program data stored in a memory. Accordingly, it is possible to alter the identification data and the determination standard data. When both the identification data and the determination standard data are altered, a tracing pattern corresponding to the altered identification data is added to the output image data. Therefore, even when the proposed determination as described above is carried out, it may be not possible to specify the device used in counterfeiting paper money or the like in accordance with the tracing pattern. When program data used for generating the identification data or the like is altered, altered identification data may be added to the output image data, and such output image data may be output.